


Siren call

by lesbianriddler



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianriddler/pseuds/lesbianriddler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Floyd's feelings for Flag may prove to be useful just this once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren call

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so there might be some mistakes, I'm sorry.

In his life Floyd Lawton has encountered lots of weird things. He saw Superman's first fight on TV, some of the people he was hired to kill had displayed some unusual abilities, hell, few months ago he fought a witch and he worked alongside a human flamethrower and a crocodile. You’d think that weird things would stop surprising him, but somehow every monster-of-a-week he has met while working with the Squad managed to astound him.  
  
This week, they were fighting a group of sirens. At least Floyd thought of them as sirens, because they were constantly singing and they also had an ability to lure people. They had earlier seduced one of Flag’s soldiers and then ate him. Not a pretty sight.  
  
But that wasn’t at all the worst thing about them. The worst thing was that they surrounded themselves with some kind of magical mist that screwed up Floyd’s aim and made it impossible for him to shoot them. And he hated when something was screwing up his aim.  
  
So now he, Flag, Harley and Boomerang were hiding behind a building, shouting to each other over the loud singing of the sirens and trying to come up with a plan. At least that was what he and Flag were doing. Boomerang was just sitting with his back against the wall, hugging his unicorn to his chest and murmuring some incomprehensible nonsense to himself, and Harley was busy peeking out from the building to look at their foes.  
  
‘You sure we can’t just go there with our ears plugged and take them out?’ Floyd asked Flag, little tired of just sitting and doing nothing.  
  
‘We cannot be sure it’s just their singing that lures people. It could be their looks too. Hell, as far as we know it could be their smell. Or any combination of those things.’  
  
‘You know what?’ said Harley suddenly. ‘I think I’d rather be with those pretty ladies out there than sit here with you guys,’ Floyd and Flag looked at her, not sure if she had fallen under the sirens’ enchantment or she was just being herself.  
  
‘No, Harley… Harley!’ Floyd tried to stop her but she didn’t listen (or couldn’t hear him) and went on, fortunately moving very slowly. He wanted to go after her, but Flag grabbed his shirt and forced him to stay.  
  
‘If you go, they’ll get you too.’  
  
‘So are we supposed to just leave her? That’s cold, Flag, even for you.’  
  
‘No, but we have to come out with a plan first. You know, how to not succumb to the charms of flesh-eating monsters.’  
  
‘If you wanted to have me just for yourself, you could’ve said so, Colonel,’ teased Floyd, which was clearly not an appropriate reaction, since Flag just huffed at him angrily. He was right, though, they were helpless and Floyd didn’t like that.  
  
He also didn’t like the cacophony the sirens’ song and Boomerang’s murmurs were creating, because it made his head hurt.  
  
‘What if we just sent Boomerang after her and while the sirens are busy eating him, I’m gonna go and shoot them one by one?’  
  
Flag smiled but he didn’t answer. Floyd thought harder, because they did desperately need a plan.  
  
‘Maybe I could plug my ears and cover my eyes?’  
  
‘And what, fight them while blind and deaf?  
  
‘I could just come close enough so the mist won’t be so disrupting. Then I’ll open my eyes and maybe I’ll be able to shoot them before their charms work.’  
  
Flag considered this for a second, bit his lip and then nodded.  
  
‘It’s risky, but it could work, so let’s give it a try.’  
  
Blindfolded and with pieces of cotton wool in his ears Floyd went in the direction of the sirens, counting his steps so not to get too close, but close enough to be able to shoot them quickly and accurately. Finally, he stopped and took the blindfold off. Before he was able to do as much as to raise his hand, he was struck by the beauty before him.  
  
The sirens were absolutely gorgeous. He stared to wonder, why they were even fighting them. It would be so much better to just go to them and rest in their arms and stop worrying about everything. One of the sirens came close to him and started to kiss him hungrily, while another came to him from behind and started chewing his ear.  
  
He remembered that they were singing earlier, a memory of which was now extremely blissful and he longed to hear this song again. He absently took the earplugs out and was hit by the wave of singing that made him weak on his knees and filled him with ecstasy. There was some other noise there too and Floyd wished it would stop, wished it would just let him be, but it didn’t. It kept nagging him, so he finally concentrated on it, trying to make out what that noise was, what was disturbing his happiness. Someone was shouting. Shouting his name. Flag.  
  
Floyd suddenly jerked back to reality and immediately shot the siren before him and she dissolved into smoke. He did the same thing to the one behind him and then to those that started to gather around Harley. After he shot them all he turned and saw Flag, running towards him.  
  
Flag grabbed his shoulder, clearly wanting to pull him into a hug, but deciding against it. He just squeezed it and smiled at Floyd.  
  
‘You had me scared there for a second,’ said Flag. ‘I thought they got you.’  
  
And they did, Floyd wanted to say. They did but somehow your voice broke the spell.  
  
He didn’t say that though, because feelings were messy and complicated and he didn’t do messy and complicated. So instead he settled for:  
‘Didn’t know you care.’  
  
‘Of course I care,’ said Flag before letting him go and going to help out Harley, who was still a little dizzy from the charm.  
  
Floyd was dizzy himself, but not from the enchantment, not really. He kept replaying in his mind that moment, those few seconds in which his mind was dazed and then suddenly cleared, when he realized who was calling him.  
  
It was only when they were in the helicopter he realized that what Flag had called him, it wasn’t his last name or his alias, no, he had called him Floyd.  
  
He looked at the man, sitting across from him, talking on his communicator, probably with Waller. Flag caught his eye, rolled his eyes and then continued his conversation.  
  
‘Got a little crush, doncha?’ Harley, who was sitting next to him, whispered in his ear.  
  
‘I don’t think there’s anything little about it,’ Floyd whispered back, because that’s how they were, Harley and him, always telling each other everything.  
  
‘Well, Ricky is a good boy, he won’t hurt you.’  
  
‘Yeah.’  
  
Of course he won’t hurt him, because there will never be anything between them. Self-righteous guys like Flag didn’t fall for the likes of Floyd. It was the truth he had accepted and didn’t mind much. He could still fight alongside the man and that was enough.  
  
(Floyd didn’t know, that while he was talking to Harley, Rick Flag was looking at him, wondering how he could’ve let himself fall in love with a criminal.)


End file.
